pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mythische Pokémon
Niet te verwarren met Legendarische Pokémon. of Event-exclusieve Pokémon, soms ook bekend als Mirage Pokémon, zijn zeer zeldzame Pokémon die maar zelden worden gezien in de Pokémon Wereld. Sommige zijn zo zeldzaam dan men niet eens zeker is of ze bestaan dit spoort onderzoekers aan om meer onderzoek naar ze te doen. Geen mythische Pokémon kan worden verkregen onder 'normale' omstandigheden, ze zijn enkel verkrijgbaar als de speler meedoet aan een "Pokémon Event". Zo'n event wordt vaak door Nintendo gehost. Mythische Pokémon kan ook verwijzen naar de scheppers van het universum. In dit geval het Creation Trio en Arceus, waarvan Arceus de enige Event-exclusieve Pokémon is. De Eerste Generatie Mew , ook bekend als "voorvader van alle Pokémon" wordt vaak gezien als de zeldzaamste Pokémon. Mew is een aardig, krachtig en vrij schattig gerbil-achtig wezentje dat in de film Mewtwo Strikes Back Ash en alle andere trainers die naar New Island zijn gelokt redt. In de games wordt er alleen over Mew gesproken in de dagboeken op Cinnabar Island, daar staat alleen in geschreven dat Mewtwo werd geboren uit Mew. De Tweede Generatie Celebi , ooit ook "nieuwe Mew" genoemd, hoewel Celebi en Mew geen relatie hebben met elkaar. Hoewel het een mythische Pokémon is, is Celebi een legendarische Pokémon die vooral leeft in Ilex Forest westelijk van Azalea Town. Deze Pokémon is meer een event Pokémon, het kan alleen worden verkregen via events. Celebi verscheen voor het eerst rond de introductie van Generatie II video games, toen werd het de meest zeldzame POkémon genoemd omdat het alleen verkrijgbaar was in Japan op Pokémon Crystal. Hedendaags is Celebi meer een Pokémon die wordt gebruikt om andere events te beginnen. In Pokémon HeartGold en SoulSilver kan je na het verkrijgen van Celebi een event beginnen dat de speler laat zien wat er in de tijd tussen Silver en Giovanni is gebeurt en het laat de haat van Silver richting Team Rocket en Giovanni's ego duidelijk aan bod komen. In Pokémon Black en White kan je Zorua krijgen wanneer je een Celebi van HearthGold en SoulSilver naar Pokémon Black en White overstuurt. Het is overigens ook bekend dat deze Pokémon de mysterieuze Pokémon in de GS Ball is. Celebi verschijnt ook in Pokémon Collosseum en Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Een shiny Celebi verschijnt in Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time en Explorers of Darkness als een tijdelijke party member in verband met de verhaallijn. De Derde Generatie Jirachi is een mythische Pokémon afkomstig uit Hoenn. Deze Pokémon staat er om bekend dat het de kracht heeft om elke wens te vervullen wanneer het ontwaakt. Deze Pokémon slaapt dan ook wel 1000 jaar voordat het weer een keer ontwaakt. Jirachi is een extreem zeldzame Pokémon om te verkrijgen in de video game series, deze enige manier bekend is via de Pokémon Collosseum Bonus Disc in de VS of het Pokémon Kanaal in Europa. Verder waren er een aantal events tussen 2003 en 2010 waarin je Jirachi kon verkrijgen. Het is op dit moment onbekend of Jirachi nog zal verschijnen in een toekomstig event. In de anime is een Jirachi vrienden geworden met Max. De Vierde Generatie Manaphy is een mythische Pokémon die ook bekend staat als "Prins van de Zee". In de anime werd een Manaphy bevriend met May. Darkrai , de Pik-Zwarte Pokémon. Darkrai vertegenwoordigt de Nieuwe Maan, deze staat symbool voor angst, hulpeloosheid en nachtmerries. In de games kan Darkrai worden gevonden via een event. De speler ontvangt een member pas waarmee hij het mysterieuze hotel in Canalave City kan binnentreden. Wanneer de speler binnenkomt wordt hij begroet door een man, de man zegt: de man stopt de speler dan in bed waarna de speler inslaap valt. The player then appears in a dream in which you are on New Moon Island next to Full Moon Island. Here you will encounter Darkrai. When you interact with it, you'll battle it and you can catch it. After you catch or defeat it, you wake up and the man from the inn is gone. When you walk out, go to the Pokémon Center, and if you caught Darkrai in the dream, it should be in your PC. Wanneer de speler slaapt wordt de speler naar New Moon Island gestuurd, New Moon Island ligt naast Full Moon Island. Op het eiland ontmoet de speler Darkrai. Wanneer de speler probeert te praten tegen Darkrai begint het gevecht en kun je Darkrai vangen. Na het gevecht wordt je wakker en is de vreemde man weg. Als je naar buiten loopt ga dan naar het Pokémon Center, als je Darkrai gevangen hebt kan je deze vinden in je PC. Darkrai heeft ook een grote rol in PokéPark 2: Beyond the World. Darkrai's tegenhanger is Cresellia, Cresselia is geen Mythische Pokémon maar een Legendarische Pokémon. Shaymin 492Shaymin.png|Shaymin (Land Forme) 492BShaymin.png|Shaymin (Sky Forme) is een -type Pokémon in Land Forme en een / dual-type Pokémon in Sky Forme, Shaymin staat bekend als de Dankbaarheids-Pokémon. Shaymin is een legendarische Pokémon met de gaven om gebieden te zuiveren en is instaat om plantenleven in grote aantallen te creëren. Shaymin heeft de gaven om van vorm te veranderen met behulp van een Gracidea Flower. In de Pokémon Diamond, Pearl en Platinum games kan Shaymin enkel worden verkregen door een event genaamd "Oak's Letter". Shaymin kan dan worden gevonden aan het einde van Seabreak Path op een plek genaamd Flower Paradise, in de buurt van route 224. Wanneer er geen actief event is kan Shaymin enkel worden verkregen via een Action Replay of een ander cheat programma. In Pokémon Diamond en Pearl is de nieuwe vorm van Shaymin, Sky Forme, nog niet verkrijgbaar, dit doordat de Gracidea Flower nog niet verkrijgbaar was in deze games. In Pokémon Platinum werd de Gracidea Flower officieel verkrijgbaar. Arceus is een legendarische -type Alpha godheid Pokémon. Arceus staat bekend als de schepper van de eerste Pokémon en de Sinnoh regio en vermoedelijk heeft het de hele Pokémon Wereld geschapen. Arceus heeft volgens de legendes het Meer Trio, Uxie, Azelf en Mesprit, geschapen. Ook wordt het gezegd dat Arceus het Creation Trio heeft geschapen, Giratina, Dialga en Palkia. Hierdoor is Arceus de eerste en enige Pokémon die de leider is van meerdere legendarische trio's . Het wordt ook gezegd dat Arceus één van deze Pokémon zal hercreëren als er iets gebeurt met de originele, dit omdat de dimensie die deze Pokémon vertegenwoordigt dan instabiel wordt. Arceus heeft als signature move Judgment, verder is Arceus de enige niet -type Pokémon die instaat is om de krachtige draken aanval Draco Meteor te leren, Arceus moet hiervoor wel de Draco Plate vasthouden. De geschiedenis schrijft dat Arceus verscheen in het niets als een ei en hierna het Pokémon Universum schiep met zijn duizenden armen. Arceus is verkrijgbaar in een event waar de Azure Flute nodig is. Wanneer de speler de Azure Flute gebruikt op Spear Pillar opent een trap naar de Hall of Origin. In de Hall of Origin zal een lvl. 80 Arceus op de speler wachten. De Hall of Origin kan slechts één keer worden bezocht, ook wanneer Arceus niet wordt gevangen. Dit event is nooit daadwerkelijk uitgebracht, volgens een vertegenwoordiger van Game Freak zou het event te ingewikkeld zijn voor spelers. Arceus is dus alleen legaal verkrijgbaar in event waarin het direct aan de speler wordt gegeven. De Vijfde Generatie Victini de Overwinning Pokémon. Victini wordt door velen aanschouwd als het teken van de overwinning, vooral door trainers. In Pokémon Black en White 2 is Liberty Garden een soort museum geworden en velen bezoekers weten van Victini en Team Plasma's poging het te misbruiken. De ontsnapping van Victini zorgde voor een grote verschuiving binnen de Unova regio. Een rijke man beschermde Victini toen Team Plasma Victini wou vangen en gebruiken. Dit liet zien dat er goede mensen waren die Pokémon beschermen maar ook dat er slechte waren die de Pokémon willen misbruiken. Victini was verkrijgbaar via een aantal events, waarvan de laatste eindigde op 26 juni 2012. Op dit moment zijn de enige manieren om Victini te krijgen door hem te ruilen met iemand die hem wel heeft of te hacken. Het event waarmee Victini verkregen kon worden gaf de speler de Liberty Pass, de Liberty Pass maakt de weg vrij om te reizen naar Liberty Garden, andere event geven Victini gewoon direct aan de speler. Victini was bedoelde om als Generatie IV Pokémon zijn debuut te maken, maar dit ging niet door. Victini is de enige legale speler die een regio Pokédex nummer van #000 heeft. Meloetta is een Mythische Pokémon geïntroduceerd in de vierde generatie. Wanneer het zijn aanval Relic Song gebruikt verandert het van vorm, van Aria Vorm naar Pirouette Vorm. In het verleden zong en danste deze Pokémon met de mensen, maar de wereld is gevuld met leed en duisternis, hierdoor verloor de Pokémon zijn melodie en ook zijn rode schoenen. Als de speler Meloetta meeneemt naar een café in Castelia City zal een gitarist Meloetta de aanval Relic Song leren. Wanneer Meloetta deze aanval kan zal het terug veranderen naar zijn vorige vorm, Pirouette Vorm. Genesect is een oeroude Pokémon aangepast door wetenschappers van Team Plasma. De wetenschappers hebben dit gedaan om indruk te maken op N, maar N vond het idee ronduit idioot en vindt dat de Pokémon thuishoort in zijn eigen tijd. De Zesde Generatie Diancie is een Mythische Pokémon uit de Kalos regio, het is geëvolueerd uit een Carbink, hierdoor zijn de twee gerelateerd. Hoopa is een Mythische Pokémon geïntroduceerd in Generatie VI. Hoopa heeft twee vormen, opgesloten vorm en ongbedonen vorm. Het wordt gezegd dat Hoopa instaat is om met zijn ringen objecten door dimensies te laten reizen. Ooit zou het hebben geprobeerd een heel kasteel te stelen op deze manier. Volcanion Volcanion is een mythische Pokémon die op dit punt nog moet worden geïntroduceerd. Categorie:Legendarische Pokémon Categorie:Mythische Pokémon